


Personal Mantra

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three days in prison Steve really needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 26. Yet another coda wank! This one is a companion to [Scent Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/204304) which I wrote for Day 25. We are also going to pretend I am in a different time zone so that this is being posted on the correct day.

Steve had been in solitary confinement for three days now. Three days with only minimal contact with other people. Ostensibly it was for his own safety since, as a member of law enforcement, he had personally locked up many of his fellow prisoners. But personally, he thought that they were really more concerned about what _he_ might do to the prisoners in the general population. Apparently he had a bit of a reputation in the police department.

Steve wasn’t going to complain about the isolation though; it gave him time to think, time to try to figure a way out of here or at the very least figure out where everything went wrong. The only problem was that he was constantly on edge--who could blame him?--and he wasn’t getting any sleep. Steve could go a few days without sleep, but he knew that he should get all the rest he could now before he got out.

Because he would get out. Danny would get him out. He had no doubts about that. Danny would find a way. Danny had made him a promise and he would keep it.

“Lights out!” the guard yelled a moment before everything went dark.

Steve sighed and lay back on the hard mattress. He was too tense. Every muscle in his body was taut, hoping for a chance to fight. He knew that he was going to have to relax if he was going to sleep and the fastest way to relax would be to masturbate.

He had used masturbation as a stress reliever in high school the night before big games and again in the Navy when he was too wound up to sleep. And masturbating here in the dark wouldn’t be much different than it had been in the Navy. In fact, despite the open cell he had more privacy in prison than he had had on the aircraft carrier.

Making up his mind Steve reached under the sheet to pull his soft cock out of his boxers. Strangely enough he didn’t find prison arousing, but he figured he could make it work. He started to lightly caress his dick as he thought about Catherine’s last visit. The way she had gone down on him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock just the way he liked.

He did his best to call up every memory he had of their times together but it wasn’t any use. None of his memories of Catherine were doing any good--not his mental picture of her rounded ass and deliciously curved breasts, or her very talented tongue and mischievous laugh. His cock was still soft in his hand.

Steve rolled over onto his side, facing the wall, and let his mind drift to other memories. He closed his eyes and let himself feel stubble against his leg and rough calloused hands pushing his hips down. He let himself see sparkling blue eyes staring up at him as Danny’s head bobbed on his cock. For the first time, Steve let himself relive that drunken night several months ago. The night where he though he had gotten everything he wanted only to have it disappear in the light of day.

His cock was starting to harden so he focused on that night after the hiking trip when he and Danny had been too drunk to restrain their desire. He remembered the way he had sunk to his knees in front of Danny, taken his cock into his mouth, and let him fuck his throat.

Steve groaned and stroked harder as he remembered the way Danny had woven his fingers into his hair to hold his head in place as he came with his cock deep in Steve’s throat. Afterwards, Danny had pulled him to his feet and kissed him roughly, not at all concerned by the come on Steve’s lips.

The memories of Danny’s cock and Danny’s warm mouth on his own were too much and Steve came in waves, murmuring Danny’s name over and over like a mantra. And in a way it was his own personal mantra.

After his orgasm, Steve felt boneless and exhausted and almost immediately he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, secure in the knowledge that Danny would take care of everything.


End file.
